Connectors for cards have found wide application in notebook computers, into which a card such as a memory card can be easily inserted into or extracted from the computer. A conventional card connector is provided with an ejecting mechanism which ejects the card from the computer. However, the operation actuator of the ejecting mechanism is typically located on a predetermined side of the connector such as the left side or the right side and is not adaptable to be relocated on the other side. A certain configuration may be unacceptable for certain applications and therefore a completely different connector must be made, assembled and inventoried in order to accommodate such applications. Moreover, once the connector is mounted to an underlying substrate, the ejecting mechanism is typically fixed with nuts such that the assembly of the connector is unduly troublesome.